


It's Definitely A Competition

by VintaasDez



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Duke and Chandler are annoying moms, F/F, Future Fic, I needed Heathers pointless fluff, Science Babies, Veronica and Mc just go with it, just fluff, no plot really, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintaasDez/pseuds/VintaasDez
Summary: "You didn't name her corn nuts, did you?" Duke grimaced"Shut up, Heather!"





	It's Definitely A Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I was bored and this idea came to me and you can fight me, but Heather would definitely call her daughter that. Veronica is tired of how extra her wife is, but she loves her.

"She is adorable," Heather McNamara smiled, picking up the blonde baby from the stroller

"I know." Heather Chandler smirked, raising her nose up in pride, "She's the cutest baby ever."

"Uh, excuse you," Heather Duke huffed, rocking a small brunette on her arms, " **Harper** is the cutest baby ever."

"Please, Harper is adorable, but she'll never be as cute as-"

"Heather, please," Veronica rolled her eyes, "It's not a competition"

"It's definitely a competition." Duke and Chandler spoke at the same time, glaring at each other

"Harper has Nam's smile, that makes her the cutest by default!" Duke stated

"Well, our daughter looks just like me, so she obviously wins." Chandler crossed her arms

"Wouldn't it be cute if they got married?" McNamara chimed in, playing with the blonde infant's small hands

Both Duke and Chandler froze, staring at each other with wide eyes, "Their children would be the cutest babies ever." they muttered

"Do you think they'd hyphenate the family names?" Chandler frowned

"McNamara-Duke-Chandler-Sawyer is child abuse, Heather."

"You two should've changed yours to McDuke or something."

"So, still having trouble naming her?" Mc asked, turning to Veronica who was rolling her eyes at her wife's antics

"Well, it took so long because Veronica wouldn't agree with me, so-"

"So I caved." Veronica sighed, "It was pretty clear she wouldn't back out so... I just went with it"

"You didn't name her corn nuts, did you?" Duke grimaced

"Shut up, Heather!" Chandler barked

Instantly the small blonde began to cry, fussing on McNamara's arms, "You made her cry, idiot," Veronica scowled

Heather flinched, reaching out for her daughter, "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean you, I meant aunt Heather." Both Duke and McNamara stared, jaws hanging open, "Heather, Heather, meet Heather Sawyer." Chandler smirked, proud as she rocked the small infant

"You really named her Heather?" McNamara asked, a huge smile on her face, "That's so cute! But won't that be confusing?"

"If I survived until now with three Heathers, I think I can manage one more." Veronica stated, laughing, "And if I say 'Heather peed on me,' I think it's safe to assume I'm talking about my daughter"

"But 'Heather kept me up all night' could be either of us," Chandler winked, making her wife's cheeks redden

" **Heather**? Really?" Duke snorted

"Shut up, you wanted to name yours 'Starbucks'." Chandler huffed

"Starbuck! As a second name and it's after-"

"Guys, let's not yell," McNamara spoke, "You'll make them cry"

"Why did we marry those idiots?" Veronica chuckled, watching as Chandler and Duke began bickering about who was the cutest baby yet again

"Well, they're our idiots," Mc smiled, bumping her shoulder with the brunette's, "We love them, and they love us"

"Yeah, I... Oh, God, they're going to ask other people's opinions," Veronica frowned, running after the two Heathers, "Heather! Come back here! Stop bothering other people, it's not a competition!"

"Shut up, we're winning!"

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Heather would definitely call her daughter Heather. Heather and Veronica are Chandler-Sawyer, but Heather didn't want their daughter to be Chandler too ("There's only one Heather Chandler, Ronnie."), so little Heather is Sawyer instead. Veronica finds it really fucking weird, but she knew there was no changing Heather's mind, so she went with it. 
> 
> Heather actually named her kid Heather because of Duke and Nam, not that she would admit it.
> 
> Oh, and Duke and Nam kept their names, but I can't decide what they did to their kid. Prob Harper Duke because rolls better.


End file.
